


Une bonne baston

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: 11th division, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une collection de vignettes en 100 mots sur la "vie de famille" de la 11e division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunettes de soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

Yachiru portera des lunettes noires pour la protéger de la fournaise estivale, elle a la peau et les cheveux clairs, elle est sensible au soleil (Kenpachi les lui enfoncera de force sur la tête s'il le faut.)

Kenpachi ne portera pas de lunettes noires, parce que ses longs cheveux noirs le protègent, parce qu'il est plus solide que ça, merde, et parce qu'on ne restreint pas son champ de vision quand on pourrait être attaqué n'importe quand !

(Et surtout parce que ce crétin qu'ils ont buté ce matin n'en avait qu'une seule paire.)


	2. L'éducation de Yachiru

Un jour, une administration obscure du Soul Society décida que Yachiru, étant vice-capitaine, devait apprendre à lire.

C'était un boulot pour Yumichika : même si Ikakku et Kenpachi savaient vaguement lire, il était le seul avec un semblant d'éducation. (Une bonne preuve que l'éducation fait seulement des tapettes, et encore, heureusement qu'il avait arrêté à temps !) 

Yachiru aurait traumatisé à vie n'importe qui d'autre. Même Yumichika, durant cette période, s'arracha quand même un nombre excessif de ses (magnifiques) cheveux.

D'ailleurs, à cette époque, il commença à stocker les perruques.

On ne sait jamais.


	3. Cadeaux !

Pendant longtemps, Kenpachi a offert à Yachiru, aux grandes occasions ou aux petites, les cadavres de ses ennemis - à savoir, tout ce qui avait essayé de la tuer.

Une valeur sûre. On ne pouvait pas se tromper. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu beaucoup d'autres idées. 

C'est probablement Yumichika qui a changé cela. Ou n'importe qui sachant faire une suggestion sans rendre Kenpachi furieux en sous-entendant qu'il fait tout n'importe comment. Oui, probablement Yumichika.

Maintenant, il les lui donne encore un peu vivants, pour qu'elle aussi puisse s'amuser avec.


End file.
